


Take Me To Church

by demonhunterknight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Lucifer doesnt like chloe, angst with happy ending, cuddling maybe, forgive me for i am trash, gender neutral reader, in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for my friend Becky :3]Also i quote a little  F. Scott Fitzgerald don't hate me





	Take Me To Church

_My lover's got humour_  
_She's the giggle at a funeral_  
_Knows everybody's disapproval_  
_I should've worshipped her sooner_

You stared up at the man in the doorway of your office, he smiled at you and you felt your heart race,  _Damnit y/n get it together_ , you thought to yourself as you returned the smile, he walked over and sat on the edge of your desk.

"Good morning, Y/N" He said, you looked at him and took in his features, you found yourself smiling and blushing you looked back down at your desk.

"Good morning, Lucifer" You returned his greeting and he nodded, noting that you had dropped the nickname you usually saved for him.

"Are you working on the case?" He asked, already knowing that you were but still wanted to make conversation.

 

You didn't think he had noticed your change in behaviour but he had and he was dare he say...  _attracted_ to it. He couldn't quite work out  what it was though, but it was something to do and that he needed desperately.

 

 _If the Heavens ever did speak_  
_She is the last true mouthpiece_  
_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
_A fresh poison each week_

 

You heard Chloe's footsteps echo down the corridor getting progressively louder and you let out a soft sigh, knowing your time with the devil would be short. You looked up from the paperwork littering your desk and began to ask Lucifer a question.

 

"Hey... Luce~" You were cut off by Chloe waltzing into your office and taking Lucifer by the arm, you looked back down, a strong pain in your chest welling. _Why did she have to come into the room exactly when you wanted to ask him something important._

"So, I was thinking, this murder, it doesn't seem natural so I was wondering if you would come down to the crime scene with me Luce and..." You ignored her, knowing she was talking to him and not you. You knew Lucifer would never agree to what you had to ask anyway so you went back to typing up your report. Eventually you heard your office door close and let out a sigh.

"Why him" You asked to yourself.

"Why who?" A British voice cut through the silence of your office, you jumped and your head shot up.

 

He was still in the room.

 

 _'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_  
_My church offers no absolutes_  
_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_  
_The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_Is when I'm alone with you_

 

You stared knowing full well what an idiot you looked like, a blush spread across your cheeks and you looked down in dismay.

 

"No one" You replied, suddenly finding your cold coffee extremely interesting.

You heard him move closer and your coffee cup vanished from sight, looking back up you saw Lucifer holding it and you looked away.

"It has to be someone y/n it's always someone, who is he?" He questioned and you knew you would have to answer. So you quickly made up a lie.

"The victim... I was wondering why it was him, I have to finish my report" You stated, he looked at you curiously and you knew he didn't buy it for one second but he accepted it anyway.

"Okay, well I suppose I should catch up with Decker then" And with a smile he was gone.

 

 _I was born sick, but I love it_  
_Command me to be well_

In truth the man you were talking about was him. Lucifer. You were hopelessly and desperately in love with him.

You had fallen in love with his courage.

You had fallen in love with his sincerity.

You had fallen in love with his flaming self respect.

You had fallen in love with his beginning and his ending.

 

You knew it was wrong, you knew it was unrealistic but...

You had fallen, fallen in love with him and everything that defined him.

 

 

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

 

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

 

You sat back in your chair, you took a deep breath in and closed your eyes at the lingering smell of.. Him. 

It was a mix of cinnamon and nutmeg and you adored it.

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

 

Glancing down at your phone you wondered whether if you should spill it. It would be so easy, one text and it would be done. But no, your insecurities forbade you, you couldn't there were too many risks.

 

 

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
_My lover's the sunlight_  
_To keep the Goddess on my side_  
_She demands a sacrifice_

 

 

Your phone buzzed and you stared at it, looking at the name, with a sight you picked it up and answered.

"Yes Chloe?" You asked attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"We need you down here, somethings happened" Static filled the phone and you could hear Lucifer say your name but the call cancelled out and the call was over.

Moving from your chair you grabbed your coat and left the room.

 

 

_To drain the whole sea_  
_Get something shiny_  
_Something meaty for the main course_  
_That's a fine looking high horse_  
_What you got in the stable?_

 

 

Please let him be okay you thought, although you knew he would you couldn't help but worry for him.

Pulling into a parking space you exited the car and walked into the site.

Police tape was everywhere and another body lay on the floor you stared and saw Lucifer walk over to you.

"Another one, in the same place" You heard Chloe say.

"Yeah... No kidding" You muttered.

"But how...." You trailed off noticing the smashed security camera.

 

 

"Get me footage now"

 

 

_We've a lot of starving faithful_  
_That looks tasty_  
_That looks plenty_  
_This is hungry work_

 

You walked into your apartment and dropped your coat to the floor with a sigh, you let out a choked sob and collapsed to the floor yourself. You couldn't shake the image away, you couldn't.... Not after.

 

Your mind raced back to what you saw in the office.

 

 

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

Chloe pushed Lucifer against the desk and crushed her lips against his, the taller man gasped and she used this opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pushed him harder against the desk, unknown to the two that you were standing in the doorway, that was until you let out a small.

 

_oh_

 

Chloe didn't hear, but Lucifer did, he glanced to the side to see you standing there and his eyes widened, he was about to push Chloe away when you turned and fled down the corridor, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

 

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

The tears came freely now, you shakily took in breaths as the sobs echoed around the empty apartment, the air suffocating you. You choked on nothing, only on emotions, the pain unbearable, you were shaking now, your knees bought up to your chest and you cradled yourself, trying to hide, hide from the world, your feelings, trying to hide from yourself.

 

 

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_  
_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
_Only then I am human_  
_Only then I am clean_  
_Amen, Amen, Amen_

 

 

 

You didn't hear the front door open.

 

Nor did you heard footsteps echo down the hall.

 

You didn't hear the shocked gasp from his mouth.

 

You didn't hear him calling out your name.

 

You didn't notice him sliding down the wall next to you.

 

You didn't register his arms bringing you to his chest.

 

You didn't want to feel anymore.

 

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

"Please y/n I never wished to cause you harm, believe me, I don't want her, I only ever wanted you, please listen to me. I can never forgive myself, you deserve someone better, someone worth half as much as you're worth and i'm not that man, but..... But remember I love you, not Chloe, no one but you"

 

You head shot up, you tried to wipe away tears, but he stopped you.

 

"No don't be embarrassed just.. just stay here with me and I will never hurt you I promise you that"

 

You buried your head in his chest.

 

He loved you.

 

He said it.

 

He said he loved you.

 

You felt him press his lips into your forehead and you shot your head up, kissing him.

 

He kissed back.

 

Your chest pounded and your stomach fluttered.

 

This was really happening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

 _"_ I love you y/n, till the end of time itself"

_Amen, Amen_

_Amen_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
